


Russian Roulette

by IcyTouch



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Horny Teenagers, Jealousy, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: Trying to get Ikuya to the bedroom is like playing Russian Roulette for Kisumi.





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sillykittynoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillykittynoir/gifts).



The first time Kisumi pulls the trigger this evening is when he opens the bathroom door - just a little bit, enough to stick his hand through the crack - and snatches Ikuya's clothes from the laundry basket, along with the towel his boyfriend has laid out for himself.

_Click._

No bullet.

He exhales in relief and escapes down the hallway with long strides and a smirk, all while burying his face in the soft fabric of Ikuya's shirt. It smells so much like his boyfriend that it makes him smile even wider and after a swift glance over his shoulder, he throws the pile of neatly stacked clothes back into their wardrobe, but not without making sure that the shirt gets placed on his side. Then, he dances back into the living room and drops down on the couch, grabs the controler again and unpauses his video game. Minutes later, he hears the bathroom door open and perks up with an expectant grin.

"Kisumi, can you bring me some fresh clothes?"

Ikuya doesn't even sound annoyed, to the pinkhaired man's disappointment.

"I sprained my ankle during practice today", he whines back innocently, thanking all deities that their bedroom is further away from the bathroom than the living room. "Can't you get them yourself?"

A low sigh answers him, then his boyfriend pads down the hallway - naked, just like Kisumi has planned. His eyes wander across Ikuya's body, he watches the muscles move beneath the creamy white skin and his mouth waters at the sight.

"Looking good, beautiful", Kisumi purrs while leaning over the back of the couch.

To his dismay, the darkhaired boy doesn't pay him any attention, just disappears into the bedroom and gets dressed in silence. Gently cocking his head to the side, Kisumi pauses his video game again and pulls the second trigger when he grabs Ikuya's wrist as he passes by again and pulls him into his lap.

_Click._

No bullet.

His boyfriend just stares up at him in annoyance and tries to struggle free, but Kisumi doesn't let him get away. Instead, he wraps both arms around Ikuya and nuzzles his neck.

"Hmm... you smell delicious", he purrs and closes his eyes. "Stay here for a bit."

"Kisumi, stop it!", the other boy mutters, completely unnerved as he climbs back to his feet and straightens out his clothes again, while purple eyes watch him with a hint of unsureness beneath their joyful sparkle.

_Why do you keep pushing me away?_

"Ikuyaaaa!", he whines softly and peeks over the back of the couch again, watching as his boyfriend leaves the living room and disappears into the kitchen.

They haven't been fighting and up until a few hours ago, Ikuya has been fine, even cracking a few smiles and giggles. Kisumi doesn't understand the sudden moodswings that just happen - it's like someone flips a switch within the darkhaired boy from time to time. And it drives him crazy. So crazy that he pulls the third trigger and follows Ikuya into the kitchen to hug him from behind and rest his head on the smaller man's shoulder.

_Click._

No bullet.

Instead, he earns an elbow to the side and an irritated glance from his boyfriend. He looks like a tiger who's being poked with a stick through the bars of his cage.

"Kisumi!"

The pinkhaired man laughs, leans down and lifts Ikuya's chin with one hand to press a swift kiss to his lips, not even intending to pull the fourth trigger, but he senses that he's done it anyway.

"Come on, I haven't seen you much all week long and now you keep running from me. I've earned a kiss, right?", he teases and runs his thumb over Ikuya's jaw.

_Click._

No bullet.

But a rough shove to his chest that makes Kisumi stumble backwards until he catches his balance again and stares at Ikuya in surprise. The darkhaired man is breathing heavily, his orange eyes are ablaze. He's really angry this time, Kisumi notices and lowers his gaze while Ikuya marches past him, grabs a water bottle from the fridge and opens the glass door that leads out onto the balcony. His dark green hair sways slightly in the warm spring breeze, he closes his eyes and takes a sip from the bottle to calm down. Kisumi frowns.

_What did I do to upset you?_

He breathes a soft sigh, turns around and walks down the hallway. It's better not to bother Ikuya now, he'll calm down eventually. As he enters their bedroom, his finger is curving around the fifth trigger already, playing with it, toying with the thought of just _pulling,_ bullet or no bullet.

Russian roulette is a risky game, after all, and if he isn't willing to risk anything, then there's no sense playing either.

With that thought, Kisumi opens the door to their closet again, kneels down and pulls a silver bag from the back. Cold sweat starts forming on his forehead and neck, but he just smiles nervously and reaches inside. Soft fabric, made of silk and satin, grazes his skin as he strips his shirt and jeans and basically everything he's wearing until his clothes are piled up on the floor. Then, Kisumi lets his gaze travel across the things splayed out on the bed before he carefully slips everything on, fastens the belts and takes a deep, shuddering breath. His body is shaking.

The gun feels heavy and he can barely lift it to his head, the trigger seems to be stuck too.

He settles on the bed, cautious to never take his eyes off the door.

"Ikuya!", he calls out and his attempt to sound normal fails miserably.

For a moment, there's silence. Maybe he won't come. Maybe he's still angry. Maybe he hasn't even heard. But then, light steps approach and Kisumi breathes one last time before the handle of the door starts to move.

_One... two... three._

Ikuya steps into the room.

_Click._

The gunshot is deafening.

Kisumi feels like he's going to faint, but he forces himself to watch as Ikuya stares him down with such ferocious intensity that he starts shaking. His stoic face has turned into a hungry, wanton expression the second he's laid eyes upon his boyfriend.

"Kisumi", he rasps and starts moving towards the bed with long, impatient strides, but stops right in front of it like he's hesitant to come any closer. "Are you serio-"

His voice cracks halfway through the sentence, turns into a desperate sigh as he runs both hands over Kisumi's thighs, marvelling at the sensation of silk against his palms. The light pink dust on Kisumi's cheeks turns into a raging blush, he turns his head to the side and leans back a bit, watching as Ikuya places one knee on the edge of the bed to follow his movement like a predator cornering its prey.

"You're doing this on purpose, right?", he whispers and his gaze drops low, caressing Kisumi up and down. "You're trying to get me to screw you so hard you won't be able to move in the morning, hmm?"

It's rare that Ikuya - the calm, composed, quiet college student who likes to sit in the back of his classes and never raises his hand or answers a question except when the teacher calls him out specifically - even talks, but when he talks like _this,_ Kisumi knows that he's supremely fucked. And that he's going to get supremely fucked.

"Get up."

His wrist is grabbed, he's pulled to his feet and gasps shakily. Cool air swirls around his exposed body and he tries to hide the trembling of his hands while his boyfriend slams down onto the bed, glowering up at him from beneath dark lashes.

"You dressed like this for me?"

At that, Kisumi can't help but grin nervously. Sometimes, Ikuya is just too ridiculous.

"No, of course not, I put it on for the mailman. Idiot, who do you think I want to get hot?"

A slow nod is the only response he gets.

"Then do it. Get me hot. I'm waiting", Ikuya mutters, eyes trained on his boyfriend.

Kisumi swallows, but his throat remains as dry as sand and he almost chokes on his own breath when he sees Ikuya's hand slipping down to the front of his pants that start looking uncomfortably tight. Suddenly, he feels the embarrassment subside. If the mere _sight_ of him can get Ikuya this horny, then they're up to a great night. A confident smirk replaces his blush and he cocks his hips to the side teasingly.

"Looks like that won't be a hard task."

The velvety texture of the pink overknee socks he's wearing slides against his skin as he takes a step forward and places one finger against Ikuya's lips when his boyfriend wants to protest, then runs it down his chest, over his abdomen and to his crotch.

"Do you like seeing me like this?", he muses and runs both hands down his sides and thighs, toys with the silver buckles that keep the overknees in place. "I picked it out for you. Thought you might enjoy something a little more... teasing."

An unfamiliar, strangled sound escapes Ikuya's throat, he reaches out one hand towards Kisumi, but his boyfriend backs away laughing.

"Ah ah. No touching allowed until I tell you, okay? Just let me give you a good show today."

Even though the expression he's answered with is a little hesitant, Ikuya finally nods and licks his dry lips while Kisumi moves closer again until they're only inches apart. His legs placed on either side of Ikuya's, he leans forward, grinds his hips down and finally rests both hands on the darkhaired man's shoulders for support. Wild, orange eyes follow his every move intently, hungry and wanton, but Ikuya holds back, doesn't touch, doesn't attempt to interrupt in any way. He just leans back further to see more, takes in the sight of his boyfriend rolling their hips together in an intoxicatingly slow rhythm, smiling down at him with glowing eyes.

"Mm... baby, you're so hard for me already", Kisumi purrs breathlessly and his whole body shivers as he tucks his face into Ikuya's neck to stifle a soft groan. "I've been wanting to do this all week, I just couldn't take it anymore."

His arms sneak around his boyfriend's neck, hold him even closer and the fluid movements of his body stutter, his breath hitches. Ikuya watches with heaving chest, his palms itch and finally, the last bit of self-control left inside of him dissolves in pleasure. In the matter of seconds, one of his hand is raking through Kisumi's bubblegum pink hair, clawing it to drag his neck back so he can trace the straining muscles with his tongue while his other hand rubs over his boyfriend's thigh.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?", Ikuya gasps, and his sudden aggressive tone makes Kisumi flinch. "If anyone is at fault here, it's you!"

For a moment, their gazes just clash silently, then Ikuya groans and wraps both arms around Kisumi's waist to pull him even closer.

"You're driving me insane. I'm completely losing it everytime you look at me."

His fingers trace the silver pattern on the pink overknees while he leaves butterfly kisses all over his boyfriend's chest, runs his tongue over his nipples and elicites a deep moan that reverberates through Kisumi's whole body. His hips jolt forward.

"W-Why my fault?", he pouts and pushes one hand against Ikuya's shoulder to keep him back a little. "I didn't do anything! _You're_ the one who's been so distant! Every single time I tried to get anything started, you just up and left or even told me to stop!"

Ikuya knits his brows and clicks his tounge in irritation.

"Just because I was fed up with your fooling around! You always do that - you get touchy and teasing with everyone to the point where you're literally sitting in their lap and at home, you aren't any different. How am I supposed to know if you're just in a good mood or if you're really flirting with me? How am I supposed to know if you still want me when you treat me like everyone else?"

Sighing, Kisumi leans forward and locks their lips. The kiss grows more and more heated by the second until his tounge is numb from the sweet taste that spreads in his mouth. When they finally break apart to breathe, he runs his hand over Ikuya's cheek with a nervous smile.

"I really can't help it, I just love being touched and hugged by our friends, but... I'd never want them to look at me like you do. I'm yours, and nobody elses. You're the only one who's allowed to look at me like this", he mutters, drags his hands through his boyfriend's dark, sweaty hair.

His face is flushed from the feeling of Ikuya pressed up against him so tightly that he can feel the hardness between his legs, but at the same time, it spikes his desire into irrational heights and a shaky whimper slips past his lips as he gyrates his hips again, grinds their clothed erections together.

"Kisumi...", Ikuya groans weakly.

His hands are splayed out on his boyfriend's thighs, play with the silver buckles of the suspenders of the overknee socks and finally slip up to steady Kisumi's waist. The pale skin is glowing beneath his palms and he leans forward to capture the pinkhaired man's lips in another, vicious kiss. Never parting, they roll over on the bed until Kisumi is captured beneath his boyfriend and Ikuya's leg is up against his crotch.

"I want you to keep those on", he whispers lovingly as he runs his fingers over the velvety fabric of the stockings. "And I _want_ you. Now. Right now. I've been holding back all week."

Kisumi barely finds the time to nod when he feels Ikuya reach out his hand towards the bedside table and open the drawer. The bottle of lube is almost empty already, even though they've only bought it about ten days back. His blood runs cold and hot and cold again when Ikuya's lips ghost over his bare chest, give both of his nipples a quick suck before he moves further, leaves a trail of kisses down the thin line of soft, pink hair that leads to Kisumi's crotch, then he looks up at his boyfriend with a quick, approving hum.

"Lift your hips."

It's not a request, it's an order and Kisumi feels dizzy as he obeys and feels two fingers hooking into the waistband of the tight shorts he's wearing. For an agonizing long moment, Ikuya stops all of his movements and just devours him with his eyes, then he finally pulls the last piece of clothing down that separates him from Kisumi's dick.

"I don't care if you come now or not, I'm going to fuck you anyway", he warns quietly and Kisumi wonders how a couple of simple words like that can sound so threatening and promising at the same time.

"It's... it's fine, just do it already!", Kisumi whimpers softly and tries to get a better position by propping himself up on his elbows, but his boyfriend seems to have something else in mind.

He pops the lid of the bottle open and grabs Kisumi's hand, squeezing some of the lube over his fingers.

"I'm not going to do anything - I'll just enjoy the sight. Keep your legs open, like this."

Ikuya presses a swift kiss to the tender flesh of Kisumi's inner thigh and his eyes are glistening with lust when he peers up at his boyfriend. Everything about him radiates so much hunger that Kisumi feels himself growing dizzy. He knows this fire - this fire that won't stop until Ikuya is satisfied, until he's gotten what he wanted.

"Y-You want me t-to..."

His embarrassed stuttering is cut off by another kiss, another possessive nip, another purple mark on his thigh.

"Here. I'll help you."

His wrist is grabbed, guided down his own body and towards his dick. Once he's made sure that Kisumi gets the hint, Ikuya pulls back and sits down by the opposite end of the bed, eyes fixated on his boyfriend's flushed face. He looks like a man waiting impatiently for his favourite show to begin. Kisumi swallows, again and again, his stomach feels weird and hollow. But it's too late to stop now. His hand slips deeper while he grabs his leaking cock with the other one and starts to stroke himself.

And just like that, his body is taught to follow the pleasure.

His eyes close, he shudders and a soft moan bubbles from his throat. Only when he hears the sound of a belt being unbuckled, he dares to look at his boyfriend again, even through the haze of embarrassment. Ikuya is standing by the end of the bed, stripping off his own clothes, the firm muscles ripple beneath his skin and he's breathing just as heavily.

"Spread your legs wider. I want to see all of you", he mutters, lowers himself back onto the mattress and starts to curl his slender fingers around his own, aching erection.

Compliance comes easily when his voice is so deep, so sultry and alluring and Kisumi doesn't even notice that he's already followed the command. With trembling hands, he reaches down, runs his slick fingers over his entrance, gasps at the all too familiar sensation while Ikuya moves closer.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll do it myself", he hisses impatiently and Kisumi arches his back when his boyfriend leans over him, presses open-mouthed kisses to his abdomen and nips at his sharp hipbones that draw his pale skin taut.

"Please!", he whines softly. "I-Ikuya!"

The last string snaps in half at the desperate plea and Ikuya doesn't hesitate another moment. Within the briefest of seconds, his own fingers are dripping with lube and he pushes one of them past the tight ring of muscles. Immediately, Kisumi tenses up and slams his head back into the mattress, his jaw goes slack and his every nerve seems to catch fire.

"A-Ahh! Ikuya, please, please..."

A litany of his boyfriend's name gushes from his lips, his muscles convulse and tremble under the rough thrusts and twists as Ikuya adds another finger and starts to loosen him up. Static starts to fill all of his senses, his pink hair is sticking to his forehead and neck, dripping with sweat. Ikuya is good with his fingers and he's perfectly aware of that. There's not a single sensitive spot inside Kisumi he doesn't remember and he knows exactly where to apply pressure and where to curl his fingers to have his boyfriend crying out in pleasure. 

Suddenly, he stiffens and lifts his gaze, stares intently at Kisumi, who has turned his head to the side in embarrassment.

"What?", he asks quietly. "What did you just say?"

His boyfriend doesn't even look up at him as he moves his lips again.

"M-More. I... I need more. I want you."

His words strike like lightning and the next thing he hears is the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open, then two hands claw his hips, lift them slightly and a searing hot kiss is pressed to his lips without a word.

This is like it always goes.

Once Ikuya has Kisumi trembling with pleasure and desperate for something to fill him up, he releases the beast that seems to constantly lure just beneath his skin.

"Relax", is the only thing Ikuya breathes against his skin before he pushes into him - slow, so painfully slow that Kisumi tears up in frustration.

His hands claw the sheets beneath them, his knuckles stand out wide and he gasps at the torturous delight. The stretch is far past comfortable, but it doesn't hurt in the slightest and when he rocks his hips forward, he almost passes out from the sudden rush of pleasure that makes his body shake to the core. Ikuya grabs a fistful of his hair, slams their lips together once more and pushes forward again, stifling Kisumi's desperate whines and moans while he fills him up to the brim.

"There we go, baby, all in...", he finally gasps, hands stroking down his boyfriend's body, all the way to his thighs. "F-Fuck, you're taking it so well..."

His body moves without consent, but neither of them can bring themselves to care when he starts a slow, steady rhythm. Kisumi coils both arms around Ikuya's neck, buries his face in the darkhaired man's shoulder and squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

"H-Harder, I want it harder!", he cries out in agony. "Please, t-this feels so good!"

Ikuya nods firmly, grabs Kisumi's hand and laces their fingers together when he feels how tense his boyfriend is. His hips snap forward with a low groan when the hot muscles contract around him, but he regains his composure and his thrusts become longer, smoother, until Kisumi is a moaning, drooling mess beneath him, dripping with pre-cum and begging for his boyfriend to do it faster, harder, deeper.

"Iku-... Ikuya!", he whimpers pathetically, his whole body is shaking. "Ikuya, please, I want... I w-want to ride you!"

Orange eyes flicker wide in surprise before they darken with lust.

"F-Fuck, yes... y-yes!"

He flips them over, feels Kisumi's sweaty palms pressing against his chest as his boyfriend lowers himself back down on his dick and drops his head forward with a choked gasp. His mouth is almost too dry to speak, but he rocks his hips gently, feels the pulsing of Kisumi's inner walls all the way down to his abdomen.

"God, you're so hot!", he wails desperately and wraps one hand around his boyfriend's swollen dick, thumbing over the sensitive head. "Just come for me, alright? Come for me."

Kisumi's heart is pounding violently as the world stutters on its axis and bursts into a million pieces. His body goes still, a heavy shudder makes him tremble and then, he's coming with a gasp, his hips slam down until Ikuya is buried inside of him completely and his back arches. His boyfriend is shaking too, but he keeps stroking him, keeps rolling his hips at a steady pace to let him ride out his orgasm and his free hand is frantically stroking his thighs.

"Good boy, you're doing so good for me... f-fuck, I'm going to come too..."

A wave of colorful curses slips from his throat as he thrusts into Kisumi and shuts his eyes, desperately trying to hold back, but it's hard not to just surrender to the image of his gorgeous boyfriend on top of him with drops of white spread all over his chest, still shivering from the afterglow of his climax, to the feeling of his inner walls tightening so hard it almost hurts but sends his head spinning in delirious pleasure and finally, he just does. He surrenders completely, drags Kisumi down for a breathless kiss and gives in to the intense orgasm that washes over him. Waves of hot, white pleasure hit right up his spine, blind him and elicite a helpless cry from his lips.

"Kisumi!"

He feels a warm weight slumping down on his chest, shallow breaths ghost across his sweaty skin. For a moment, he's too dizzy to do anything but close his eyes and wait until the world has stopped spinning, but then Kisumi whimpers something into his ear that makes him jolt and groan.

"Again, fuck me again!"

Ikuya rolls over, pushes Kisumi down into the bed and stares at him with parted lips, all while trying to calm down his breathing and making a mental note to never stop fucking for a week ever again. They're used to get eachother off almost every day or every second day - the involuntary abstinence is taking its toll on them now. Kisumi shifts beneath him, still painfully hard as he throws his head to the side and presses the back of his hand against his lips to stifle the sounds that escape him.

"Don't tempt me", Ikuya growls, unnerved.

Kisumi has obviously no clue about how much he wants to do just that - to take him over and over again, everywhere in their apartment, in every room, until his boyfriend can't go anywhere without remembering who he belongs to.

"I-I'm serious!", Kisumi suddenly keens and stares up at Ikuya with flashing eyes.

_Damn._

His body works faster than his brain again and a sudden rush of fever makes him tremble while he struggles to keep himself under control.

"I'm too. Don't try to rile me up even more tonight or I'm not sure what I'm gonna do", he hisses back, bites his lips and tries to blend out Kisumi's voice.

_I'm only going to hurt you at this rate, don't do this to me..._

But before he can pull back and catch his breath to calm down, Kisumi leans up, hooks one arm around his neck and arches his back into him with closed eyes and swollen lips.

"I don't mind", he gasps. "I don't care, you can do whatever you want, I'll be fine! Just... just don't keep me waiting!"

That's all it takes for Ikuya to completely lose it. Never before and never again has he been so violent. His hands leave bruises, his teeth tear through skin, countless red crests are spread over Kisumi's body from where his boyfriend has gripped him too hard. Intoxicating agony strips all of his synapses bare and he's only distantly aware of the kisses Ikuya spreads across his face and every single one of them sends him seeing stars and purple splotches exploding in front of his eyes. And even though he can barely move from how hard Ikuya is holding him down, his hips jerk to meet every single one of his boyfriend's thrusts. Each caress and affectionate touch to his body causes shivering pleasure to build at the base of his spine, his muscles clench and he spreads his legs wider without meaning to while one of his hands grabs Ikuya's shoulder to hold onto something. Belately, Kisumi realizes that he's not going to be the only one with bruises in the morning.

"C-Close. So close!", he sobs and Ikuya smiles against his throat before he gives a sharp nip to the flushed skin.

"Good. You're doing so good."

He feels Kisumi's body tighten around him, but just growls and steadies his pace, not wanting to let his boyfriend dictate the speed of his movements while he runs his fingers down between their bodies to lightly stroke Kisumi's oversensitive cock. At the fleeting touch, his boyfriends moans and comes, almost painfully unconscious. Ikuya smirks, pushes deeper into him and continues his rough thrusts until Kisumi is crying out his name over and over again in a desperate attempt to somehow voice the mindless pleasure that's soaking him to the core.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

Fingertips trail down his arm, calm and lovingly.

"Mm... Kisumi?"

He blinks, opens his purple, shady eyes and yawns.

"Kuya?"

His boyfriend smiles hesitantly.

"Love you."

Kisumi curls his lips into a soft smirk in return and tucks his face back into Ikuya's neck.

"You too. And also. Youre carrying me to the bathroom tomorrow morning."

The darkhaired man scowls.

"Cheeky. You were the one who told me to do you anyway."

The only answer he gets is a low purr.

"And you were the one who overdid it."

He earns a soft kiss to his forehead, then Ikuya wraps one arm around his waist and rolls his eyes.

"Diva."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for my darling friend whom I met not long ago but I lover her so much already and she brought me the pleasures of IkuKisu~
> 
> In love,  
> Icy
> 
> (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
